janetjacksonfandomcom-20200215-history
So Excited
"So Excited" is the second single from Janet Jackson's 2006 album, 20 Y.O. Released on August 28, 2006 as the second single from Jackson's ninth studio album, 20 Y.O., it peaked at number ninety on the Billboard Hot 100, number one in Japan and had success in various countries worldwide. "So Excited" also managed to become Jackson's seventeenth number-one dance hit. Background and release The song is a hip-hop and R&B track which samples Herbie Hancock's 1983 song "Rockit"; this is the second time Jackson has sampled a song by Hancock, the first time being 2004's "All Nite (Don't Stop)", which samples his 1975 song "Hang up Your Hang Ups". The song premiered on August 19, 2006 on Jermaine Dupri's So So Def Radio on Atlanta radio station WVEE. The Radio Edit silences "inside of" in the line "my body is in overdrive dying to have you inside of me" and "thumpin'" in the line "I'ma keep your body thumpin'". The song was made available for digital download as a free with 20 Y.O. pre-orders on iTunes on August 29, 2006. It debuted on BET's 106 & Park on the album's release date, September 26, 2006. After the debut on 106 & Park, album pre-orders shot up well over 8000% and led the album to debut at #1 on the Billboard 200 well before the album was released. Critical reception Jon Pareles from The New York Times said that: "She’s never as explicit as the female rappers who arrived after her — like Khia, who joins her on “So Excited” — but she’s not shy either. In “So Excited” Janet vows, “If you like it then I’ll do it/I’ll go head to toe.” Angus Batey from Yahoo! Music said: "I'll open my spot for you / Anytime you want me to," she spits amid the pugilistic beats of "So Excited", making it sound more like a threat than a promise." Thomas Inskeep from Stylus Magazine criticized the album, but enjoyed the track, calling it a "sticky ear-candy". He further commented that: "The sexed-up “So Excited” rides a Herbie Hancock groove and a throwaway contribution from Khia (?!) to, if not ultimate satisfaction, at least a half-decent orgasm." Miles Marshall Lewis from The Village Voice was also positive, saying that: "Jermaine Dupri girds "So Excited" with "Rockit" scratches, coaching guest-rapper Khia to sound like Da Brat on the naughty hook. Serviceable enough, it's surprisingly the highlight of an album marketed as an homage to Control." Chart performance "So Excited" debuted on the Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs at number seventy-five on September 30, 2006, eventually peaking at number thirty-four. It peaked at number ninety on the Billboard Hot 100, which was considered a disappointment. The song was possibly overshadowed by the success of Janet's prior single "Call on Me", which peaked at number one on the Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs in September and October 2006 during the same time "So Excited" was released. The song later peaked at number one in Japan, number two in Italy and also achieved success in other countries. Nevertheless, on the Hot Dance Club Play chart, "So Excited" became Jackson's twenty-second consecutive top ten single and her seventeenth number-one hit. Music video The music video for "So Excited" was filmed in Los Angeles on August 23–24, 2006. Joseph Kahn directed the video, with choreography by Gil Duldulao which premiered on September 13, 2006 on BET's Access Granted. On October 31, 2006, "So Excited" hit number one on BET's 106 & Park; it also reached number one on MuchMoreMusic's daily top ten and number nine on that channel's weekly Countdown. Track listings UK CD 1 (B000K4X37S) # Album Version – 3:19 #"Call on Me" (Luny Tunes Main Mix) – 3:42 UK CD 2 (B000JU7K7W) # Album Version – 3:19 # Junior Vasquez Club Mix – 7:17 # Bimbo Jones Club Mix – 7:13 # Enhanced Video U.S. and European promo CD single # Album Version – 3:17 # Radio Edit – 3:16 # Album Instrumental – 3:15 U.S. 12" promo single (0946 3 74824 1 4 8) # Album Version – 3:15 # Radio Edit – 3:15 # Album Instrumental – 3:15 # Album A Cappella – 3:12 U.S. promo CD single # Junior Vasquez Club Edit – 7:22 # Junior Vasquez Dub Edit – 7:13 # Junior Vasquez Mix Show Edit – 5:10 # Junior Vasquez Radio Edit – 3:18 # Bimbo Jones Club Edit – 6:45 # Bimbo Jones Dub Edit – 6:48 # Bimbo Jones Radio Edit – 3:10 # Album Version – 3:14 U.S. 12" single (0946 3 81149 1 8) # Junior Vasquez Club – 7:17 # Junior Vasquez Instrumental Dub – 7:13 # Bimbo Jones Club – 6:45 # Bimbo Jones Instrumental Dub – 6:48 Official versions *Album Version – 3:15 *Radio Edit – 3:15 *Album Instrumental – 3:15 *Album A Cappella – 3:12 *Remix featuring Fabolous and Fatman Scoop – 3:44 *Junior Vasquez Radio Edit – 3:18 *Junior Vasquez World Mixshow *Junior Vasquez Mixshow Edit – 5:11 *Junior Vasquez Club Mix – 7:22 *Junior Vasquez Dub Mix / Junior Vasquez Instrumental Dub – 7:14 *Bimbo Jones Radio Edit – 3:10 *Bimbo Jones Club Remix – 6:45 *Bimbo Jones Dub Edit / Bimbo Jones Remix Instrumental – 6:48 *Eddie Baez Mix – 8:58 *Khia's Hood Remix – 4:14 (not commissioned by Virgin Records) Charts